An Epic Adventure
by HoneyLockheart
Summary: <html><head></head>First fanfic... hope you enjoy!</html>
1. Chapters 1 through 4

Chapter 1

Akira P.O.V

"Sebastian!" I screamed as I ran across the field, jumpping into his arms.  
>"I have matters to attend to, so if you don't mind," he smiled as he gently put me to my feet. I smiled widely back at him and he slipped away before I could tell him something.<br>"Young master, it is time to wake up," he said when I peeked into Ciel's room. Sebastian stopped for a brief second, turning slightly around as if he could sense my presence. I blushed at the thought and popped my head inside. Sebastian was getting Ciel dressed and I took a step inside.  
>"Sebastian, what is she doing in my room?" Ciel said as he took another sip of tea.<br>"Akira, what is it?" Sebastian asked.  
>"I-I, um... W-wanted to tell you something," I said.<br>"Okay?" he said.  
>"In private," I said quietly. Sebastian looked at Ciel and then back to me. He nodded his head and told me to wait outside while he finished dressing his young master. I smiled and stepped out the door before stopping to listen to what they were talking about. I faintly heard their voices, as they were speaking in low tones, and tried making out what they were saying.<br>"She's just a child," Sebastian said.  
>"I know, but she is an annoyance to me and the workers in my household. I don't see why we took her in," said Ciel. "That's why we're getting rid of her. I made the arrangements already. Madam Red is going to take her in, for she has always wanted a daughter."<br>Silence.  
>"Understood," Sebastian said, sounding as if he had been deprived of something good for his whole life. The thought of losing my dear Sebby brought tears to my eyes.<br>Suddenly, the door opened behind me and I fell to my knees as Sebastian stepped out, closing the door behind him. I flew up and wrapped my arms around his waist and let out a sorrowful sigh.

"Ah! So this is the young lady I've heard so much about! It is incredibly nice to finally meet you, Akira!" a red headed lady yelled. I looked up at Sebastian, who had his head down, and then up at Ciel, who was grinning wickedly. A tear ran down my cheek as the red headed lady, who I assumed was Madam Red, grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug. Ciel and Sebastian turned around to leave and I looked back, letting out a sob, as I watched them leave.  
>"Cheer up, Sebastian. You always have Finny, Maylene, Bard and Tanaka to assist you with all your work," Ciel said when they were walking to the carriage. Tears fell down my face, my eyes were burning and I was left alone with this strange lady that was smiling at me with wide eyes. What a tragedy.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

"Manda, would you quit that!" I yelled at my little sister. She kept on freakin' out cause we were in England, far away from our home.  
>"I'm not doing anything!" she yelled fiercly at me. We glared at each other.<br>"Girls, knock it off!" our dad yelled from behind the wheel of a foreign car. We drove up to a beautiful mansion with a huge garden. Pulling up to the gate, we parked and got out, striding toward the giant doors. Someone opened the door, a young man who was absolutely adorable, and welcomed us inside.  
>"Is this the hotel?" Amanda asked.<br>"No, this is the Phantomhive mansion. You will be staying with us for a while," said the young man, who I assumed was the butler. He took us to our rooms, our parents first, and let them get settled in. Then, he took Amanda to her room and left her, which left me and the really hot butler guy alone in the hall. He silently walked to another room and opened it. In a smooth voice he said, winking at me with a wide grin spread across his face, "I hope you enjoy your room."  
>I blushed as he turned around and left the room. What the heck? Well, whatever, this room is nice.<br>"Young master, it is time for your lessons," came the smooth voice of the butler guy through the door.  
>"Alright, Sebastian. Make sure our guests are settling in well," came another voice.<br>"Master Ciel, watch out!" yelled yet another voice, this time a young woman. There was a loud crash and when I stepped out of my room, the butler was holding a young boy and a young woman.  
>"Maylene, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" said the butler. The woman blushed vividly and nodded her head.<br>"What the heck is goin' on?" I said. They all turned and looked at me.  
>"Oh, it's nothing," said the butler as he set down the young boy.<br>"Mkay, then," I said as I slowly stepped backwards into my room. I took out my iPod and stuck the headphones in as I layed down for a quick nap.  
>"Chelsea! It's time to wake up!" Amanda yelled in my ear. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up.<br>"It's time for dinner," she said excitedely. I flicked my legs off the bed and got to my feet.  
>"What are you doing in my room?" I asked, still a bit groggy. She quickly ran out.<br>As I walked down the wide steps, the smell hit me. Mm, smells really good. Walking into the dining room, my family was seated around the long table, plates piled with delicious looking food in front of them. I took a seat next to the young boy and a plate was set in front of me. The butler was smiling as he poured me a cup of tea and as he set it down, winked at me. I blushed and smiled back.  
>"Enjoy your dinner," he said quietly so only I could hear. I blushed again and looked up at him. He was still smiling, his black hair slightly falling in his face. This is going to be an awesome vacation.<p>

Sebastian M. P.O.V

"Young master, our guests will be leaving in the morning, and I was wondering..."  
>"Yes, Sebastian?" Ciel said, sounding impatient. He was not the type of person to be kept waiting.<br>"Well, I have grown especially fond of one of the young Swetky girls and would like to leave with them," I said, hoping my voice wasn't to filled with excitement. The young master glared at me.  
>"If that's what you want, I'm sure we can arrange to go with them," he said thoughtfully. I smiled widely.<br>"Alright, young master, as you wish," I said before leaving his room.

Chelsea P.O.V

"Chelsea, we're about to leave. If you don't get up, then we'll leave you behind and go home ourselves." Amanda said. I groaned loudly.  
>"Fine," I whined. I didn't want to leave. I had come to know Sebastian and now I had to leave him? It just wasn't right. I wanted to stay here with him. Over the past week or so, me and Sebastian were hangin' out around the house and I followed him around when he had things to do. I wasn't completely sure, but I think he liked me. I liked him too, and he was hot.<br>"Young master, are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked from around the corner. "Yes I'm sure, now help me with this luggage!" came Ciel's voice. Sebastian came from around the corner with a bag in his hand and Ciel was following behind.  
>"What's going on?" I asked. Sebastian smiled when he saw me.<br>"We have decided to come with you back to your home since we have grown fond of your company, and by we I mean Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian blushed when he said that and said " I hope you don't mind."  
>"Of course not!" I squeeled, a huge smile strewn across my face. He smiled back and took the luggage down to the door. As we were getting in the car, I flew into the back seat and gestured for Sebastian to join me. He smiled slightly and got in hesitantly. Ciel and Amanda got up front, Amanda blushing vividly when their hands touched. I giggled at the sight and got out my iPod.<p>

Akira P.O.V

"Madam Red, where are we going?" I asked shyly.  
>"Darling, I told you you can call me mommy. And we are going to see Ciel at the airport." the tall red lady said. I sighed, hoping that Sebastian came with them.<br>When we got to the airport, Ciel came to greet us, followed by four people I had never seen before and Sebastian talking to one of the girls. She's pretty. I thought to myself as jealousy started to take over. I knew I was turning red, just like Mommy's hair, and I could've sworn there was steam coming out of my ears.  
>"Sebastian!" I screamed as I ran toward him, finally cooling off. He turned to look at who was screaming his name and I jumped into his arms, screeching. I looked over at the girl and gave her a warning look. She stuck her tongue out at me.<br>"Akira!" Sebastian shouted. He set me down gently and the girl and I were glaring at each other. This oughta be fun.

Chelsea P.O.V

The little brat! I could not believe her! She ruined a good conversation with Sebastian and now she's stealing him away! For a cup of tea! What is with english people and tea anyways? What a brat!  
>"Chelsea, is something wrong? I noticed you and my butler were getting pretty talkative." Ciel said from behind me. "It seems he has a soft side for you."<br>"What?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious. I blushed a little.

Sebastian M. P.O.V

"So, Akira, how have you been?" I asked as we took a seat. I looked back at Chelsea who was standing with her family at a cafe. I looked back at Akira and she smiled widely.  
>"I'm so glad to see you again!" she shouted. I blinked a couple times, trying to pay attention.<br>"Sebastian! What are doing?" Ciel yelled from behind me. I turned around to see him being tackled by the blond girl. I let out a slight giggle and got up to separate the two.  
>"Young master, you really should be more careful. Young girls like this one find you very attractive." I teased. He glared at me, his eye like a dagger. I smiled at the thought of him throwing daggers out of his eye.<br>"Flight 706 to Las Vegas is now boarding." spewed the speakers from above. We all gathered together, said goodbye to Madam Red and Akira and got on the plane.  
>"I hate flying," said a couple in front of us.<br>"You know, it is less likely to die in a plane crash than anything else." I said and added with a smile, "But then again, I've never seen anyone survive in a plane crash."  
>"Oh my, dear, did you hear that?" said the woman in shock. I chuckled, knowing very well that I have never been on a plane before, nor have I seen many.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

"Manda, what are you doing?" I asked as she sat down, wiggling in her seat. She looked at me as if to say, "What's it to you?"  
>"I'm sitting down, what does it look like?" she said with a certain tone in her voice. I sat down and smacked her leg.<br>"Don't," I said in an authoritative voice.  
>"What?" she said.<br>"May I sit here?" Sebastian asked kindly. I smiled and nodded my head.  
>"Oooo," said Amanda. I turned in my seat and wacked her leg again.<br>"Can't wait to get home," I said, irritated like hell. I pulled out my iPod and rested my head on the back of the seat, slowly closing my eyes.  
>When I woke up, we were landing.<p>

Chapter 2

Zsale P.O.V

"You guys are back!" I yelled as Chelsea and her family came up to our door, along with some new friends whom I had never seen before.  
>"Yo." Chelsea said.<br>"What's up?" I said in return "Nothin'" she replied.  
>"Zsale!" yelled Amanda. I paused for a moment, trying to remember who I was talking to.<br>"Sis!" I yelled.  
>"I missed you," she said. I looked behind her at the two guys standing there. They looked very cautious.<br>"Hey, what's up?" I said to them. They looked at me.  
>"Hello, I'm Sebastian," said the tall guy with black hair and freaky red eyes. I looked at the other one. He was rather short and had an eyepetch over his right eye, the other exposed and blue.<br>"I'm Zsale," I said to the tall guy, Sebastian.  
>"Nice to meet you," he said. I smiled mischieviously.<br>"What are you looking at?" the other guy said. I held my hand out to him.  
>"I'm Zsale," I said. He looked away stubbornly.<br>"Excuse my young master, he is not much of a people person. His name is Ciel." said Sebastian.  
>"So, how was england?" I asked Chelsea.<br>"It was awesome." she said, looking at Sebastian.  
>"Hey!" yelled my mom from above. We all looked up and waved.<br>"Hi," said Shawn. They were both smiling and my mom came down to hug everyone. The three adults went upstairs and started talking about who knows what while the rest of us went into the kitchen.  
>"So, Ciel... What's wrong with people?" I asked. He glared at me, throwing daggers out his uncovered eye. It sent shivers down my spine.<br>"Nevermind him," Chelsea smiled.

Sebastian N. P.O.V

Hmm, this looks like a good place to stay. I wonder what kind of people live here? I think to myself as I knock on the giant white doors.  
>"I'll get it!" I hear someone shout from inside. A young girl, maybe in her early twenties, answered the door.<br>"Yo." she said. I looked her up and down, her short black hair slightly in her face. I smiled.  
>"Hey," I said, losing my words. The girl smiled and said "How can I help you, dude?"<br>"Uh, right... I kinda got lost... Can I come in and stay here for a few days?"  
>She eyed me cautiously and invited me in.<br>"It's not like you could be any worse than Ciel and his weirdo butler dude." We walked to the kitchen and I caught sight of an odd predicament. There was a tall guy (who, might I add, had a very unusual scent) holding a small boy (who had a sweet scent) and had his mouth to his throat about to take a bite out of him (or so it seemed).  
>"What the hell?" said the girl in shock. The man put the boy down and looked at me with bright red eyes that seemed to glow.<br>"Nothing." he said innocently. I looked at him suspiciously and he smiled a wicked smile that could peirce through anyone's disguise. The thought made my stomach turn.  
>"And who is this young man?" he finally asked.<br>"I don't know, he just looked so pitiful standing out there so I let him in." the girl said. She turned toward me and frowned.  
>"Well, since you're here, we might as well introduce ourselves," said another girl. She too looked quite young. Maybe they were roommates?<br>"Yes. I'm Sebastian." said the tall man. I looked at him in surprise.  
>"I'm Chelsea, this is Zsale," she gestured toward the girl that opened the door, " this is Ciel," gesturing toward the young boy, " this is Amanda," pointing to a young girl with blondish hair, " and this is Zaria," pointing to another young girl with brown hair.<br>"What's your name?" the girl named Amanda asked. I smiled.  
>"Sebastian." I cooed.<p>

Sebastian M. P.O.V

"Sebastian, eh?" Zsale said to the guy who had just come in. The guy looked at me, his eyes white and manacing. I could sense something about him. What it was, I wasn't sure. I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out what it was.  
>"Why is he staring at me?" I heard him whisper to Chelsea who was now standing beside him. I smiled my devilish smile and looked down at Ciel, who was now sitting in a chair with his head in his hand.<br>"Sebastian, what is it?" he asked. I looked back up at the white eyed guy who, as I just now noticed, had a stripe of white across his jet black hair.  
>"It's nothing," I finally said. I looked back down at Ciel who was too noticing this boy's strange appearance. White eyes, white in his hair, white shirt with a skull on it, white pants and even white shoes.<br>"Are those contacts? 'Cause your eyes are really freakin' me out. I mean, the color, I've never seen white eyes with a black circle around them before." said Zaria. The new Sebastian character smiled freakishly wide, showing all his perfect white teeth.  
>"My eyes are naturally this color," he said. Zaria's eyes widened.<br>"Whoa," was all she could say. Sebastian sniffed at the air.  
>"I smell something good," he said, still smiling.<br>"You'd better wipe that smile off of your face, it might get stuck there." said Amanda, shaking slightly. He eyed her, frowning now.  
>"Okay, if you'd rather see me cry, I suppose that's alright..." his voice trailed off. He looked at the ground and let down a tear, which I believe is most likely fake, and Amanda's jaw dropped to the floor.<br>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" she said. He looked up at her, tears running down his cheeks. She squeeled and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry!" she said. He looked down again and started laughing- laughing.  
>"Don't worry, princess, I was just messin' with you." he said still laughing. Amanda's jaw dropped again. "You'd better pick your mouth up off the ground or a tasty cat might run inside."<br>Amanda blinked her eyes and said, out of confusion and possibly even disgust, "Tasty?"  
>"Yeah, haven't you ever eaten a cat before?" he said, a sweet smile spreading across his lips. Amanda, and everyone else, shook their head and continued to stare at him.<br>"Have you?" Chelsea asked. He blinked before letting out a sigh.  
>"Psh, no way." he said after a moment. I eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was a liar.<br>"Okay then," Zsale said. "This is awkward."  
>"Well, young master, I don't think I'm going to enjoy it here, afterall." I sighed.<br>"Are you saying we should go back to england?" he asked. I looked over at Chelsea and shook my head.  
>"That's not what I'm saying. I meant here, in this house with her friend. I thought I would enjoy meeting her friend." I replied. Ciel sighed.<br>"What's the real problem?" he asked. I looked over at Sebastian, who was now sitting on the floor talking to the others.  
>"I'm not getting a good vibe from him, that's all." I looked back at Ciel who was smiling at Sebastian.<br>"Do you sleep in that eyepatch too? And you look like a pirate. Do you even have a peg leg?" he asked. He chuckled.  
>"You sure do like the color white, don't you?" Ciel asked, unfazed. Sebastian looked up, eyeing his own hair.<br>"You don't mean my hair, do you?" he asked. The young master nodded his head still smiling. "Oh, haha, okay, well, it's, uh... Natural so..."  
>"You must be joking," Ciel snorted. Sebastian just looked at him.<br>I really don't like this guy. Who is he anyways? I shall do some investigating after we leave and young master is in bed.  
>"Okay, everyone, it's time to head home." Shawn said.<p>

"Young master, I have some things I need to do. I will be back in the morning, but if you need me, just call me." I said as I readied Ciel for bed. He nodded sleepily. After he fell asleep, I quietly took my leave, trying not to wake anyone up. I walked out the door and got a faint smell of blood whipping through my nostrils. The smell burned for a moment and then went away. I walked out the gate and tripped over something, landing in a puddle. Looking down, my gloves were covered in blood. I got up quickly and heard something from behind. I turned around only to get tackled by a large dog. I looked up into it's pure white eyes.  
>"Sebastian, I didn't think I would be seeing you any time soon," I said, quite amused.<p>

Sebastian N. P.O.V

His velvety voice rang in my ears as he continued to speak.  
>"I knew there was something about you, I just didn't expect you to be a dog." I growled as he spat out the last word. I knew I wouldn't like this guy. Right from the beginning. Turning back to my normal self, I refused to take my eyes off of him. An eery grin spread across my face.<br>"And I didn't expect such a good lookin' guy to be so arrogant." I smiled as I looked him up and down. His slight grin of amusement vanished and he back handed me. I looked back at him, his eyes doing this funky glowy thing, and punched him in the face. "What the hell?" I screamed. He shot me a mean look and got up.  
>"I don't have time to play, dog, but if you would like to die, then please keep up your crude comments." he said as he turned to walk away. I got up and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and said "I mean it. And if you would be so kind as to put some clothes on?"<br>"Whatever..." my voice trailed off. I didn't expect him to be so nice about everything. He didn't hurt me, but I kinda wanted him to. I don't want to feel so numb anymore. I wanted him to hurt me. Hell, I wouldn't mind if he killed me.  
>"What are you doing?" he said, breaking me off from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed I began to stare at him in an odd way. I shook my head to snap out of it and looked at the ground.<br>"Nothing," I said. "Would you like me to dress you instead?" I snapped my head up and growled.  
>"Come near me like that and I will surely rip your head off." I sneered.<br>"You couldn't if you tried," he said.  
>"Are you making fun of me?" I said, totally confused. He smiled, a smile of pure evil.<br>"No, just simply stating a fact." he said, his eyes cutting into mine. It almost hurt. I glared at him angrily. "I must be on my way, now."  
>"Stupid english people and their stupid way of talking," I mumbled to myself.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

I woke up to two guys yelling outside our gate. I looked out the window, and sure enough, Sebastian was standing out there with Sebastian, who was in his birthday suit, and they seemed to be fighting. What the heck?  
>In the morning when everyone else woke up, I noticed that Sebastian was nowhere to be found.<br>"Ciel, where is Sebastian?" I asked curiously. He just shrugged.  
>"He said he had some business to attend to so I guess he left to do just so." he said.<br>"What do you want for breakfast?" said my mom. We all looked at her and I was about to say pancakes when there came a knock on the door.  
>"I'll get it!" yelled Amanda. She ran to the door and opened it. There was a man and a boy, at least I think it was a boy, standing at the door. The boy gasped, his blonde hair flipping as he made the sound.<br>"Ciel! There you are! The queen said you would be here!" said the boy. Ciel sighed heavily and got up, striding toward them.  
>"Alois, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked. I could tell he wasn't happy to see this kid. I laughed under my breath as the blonde kid grabbed the taller guy by the hand and walked in screaming "I missed you Ciel!"<br>"Alois, why are you here?" he barked.  
>"Well, I wanted to see you, silly!" he replied. Ciel glared at him.<br>"Who are you?" I asked. The boy smiled at me.  
>"Wow, you're pretty!" he shouted.<br>"Um, thanks. But who are you?" I said.  
>"I'm Alois Trancy. A friend of Ciel's." he said smiling.<br>"You are NOT my friend!" shouted Ciel. At that point, Sebastian had walked through the door holding a soaking wet Sebastian in his arms.  
>"Sebastian, where have you been?" Ciel shouted.<br>"I was just looking for something when I stumbled upon this young man, Sebastian I believe, and tried helping him. He just couldn't take much more of me and decided to drown himself in a public toilet." he responded.  
>"What?" Ciel remarked. I tried to hold back a fit of giggles that tried to escape.<br>"Why the heck would you do that?" Amanda asked. I looked at my mom who had her jaw dropped.  
>"I'm just glad he decided to put some clothes on before attempting that little stunt," Sebastian said.<br>"That's only 'cause you tried dressing me for me," Sebastian mumbled, his arms dangling from Sebastian's.  
>"Well, is he okay?" my mom asked.<br>"Oh, he'll be fine. He just needs some rest. Can I borrow your bedroom?" he said calmly.  
>"Um, Dave is in there so use one of the girl's rooms." said my mom. He smiled and slightly bowed, then turned around and walked to my room.<p>

Sebastian M. P.O.V

"Hey, put me down you stupid pretty boy!" shouted Sebastian.  
>"Calm down, you stupid dog. I'll put you down when I get some answers." I said. He growled at me with a strange expressiong on his face. I think it was a mix of anger, confusion and embarrassment. I smiled down at him.<br>"Fine, I'll answer your stupid questions, just put me down!" he shouted.  
>"Oh, no. You will answer my questions and then I'll put you down. I don't want you to run, stupid mutt." I said.<br>"I am not a mutt!"  
>Silence.<br>"Fine! Just ask your freakin' questions!" I smiled, as he just insulted himself. His lip twitched, most likely from being uncomfortable in another man's arms.  
>"Okay, first question, why did you attack me last night?" I asked, a sly grin spreading across my face. I already half knew the answer. He hesitated a bit but finally spat out "'Cause I thought you were some stranger about to break into Chelsea's house."<br>"Oh, and why were you here at that time of night anyways? Were you stalking young miss Chelsea?" he frowned and replied "No way! I thought that her and that other girl lived together and when I saw her leave with you guys, I decided to follow and see where she was going, you know, outta curiousity."  
>"Well, you know what they say? Curiousity killed the cat. Or in this case, the mutt." I forced that last part out. His eyes looked as though they could start a fire.<br>"Are you mocking me you stupid demon?" he shouted.  
>"Ah, so you know. That leads to my next question-" I began but was cut off by Sebastian.<br>"Hey, wait a second! Are you making this up as you go along?" he yelled. I smiled to answer his question.  
>"How do you know I'm a demon? I never did anything to prove that to you, did I?" -no answer- "Well, in that case, where do you get your proof?"<br>"Your eyes were glowing last night! How can you say you didn't do anything to prove that to me?" the boy was defending himself quite well.  
>"Well, it's not like your eyes are natural. In fact, I have never seen anything like that before. So how can you base that assumption on my eyes? That's quite hypocritical, don't you think?" he glared at me.<br>"To hell with you and your stupid questions! Now put me down before I make you regret ever being born!" I smiled at the remark and decided to have a little fun. "Hey, what are you doing?" I walked to the bed and threw him down on it. He hit his head against the wall and let out a loud groan.  
>"I did say I would put you down when I'm done, but I don't think it would be nearly as fun as what I'm going to do now." I said slowly. He looked up at me in disgust.<br>"You pervert! What the hell?" I took off my jacket and crawled onto the bed, getting inches away from his face. I pulled off my gloves and placed a gentle hand around his throat. He froze at my touch, making me smile.  
>"I think it best if you don't say a word about this when I'm through." I suggested.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

I walked into my room after breakfast to find the two Sebastians on my bed, one on top of the other. My jaw dropped when I saw what was actually going on. The two had their arms slinked around each other's throats, choking each other out.  
>"Tell me," Sebastian spat out. The other one (with white eyes) was saying no and the other Sebastian was gripping tighter. It was such a strange sight to see, they both weren't wearing shirts and were on top of each other.<br>"What is going on?" I shreiked. They both looked at me and let go, Sebastian's head falling on Sebastian's face.  
>"Ouch!" he screamed. "My nose!"<br>"You have a very hard head, no wonder you're so stubborn." said Sebastian.  
>"Sebastian, get out!" They both looked at each other then back at me. I stood there with my hands on my hips, waiting for one of them to leave. I didn't care which one, as long as they were gone.<br>"I am so outta this nuthouse! Have fun with your damn demon!" Sebastian shouted as he got out from under Sebastian and slinked out of my room. I watched him clench his fists and turn the corner, shortly after, hearing the door slam.  
>"Okay, then, he has definitely lost it," I said.<br>"It's not like he ever had it to begin with," muttered Sebastian.  
>"I heard that!" he shouted through my window. I couldn't help but laugh before closing the blinds on him.<br>"What was that all about?" I asked when we were alone. He got up and put his shirt on.  
>"Why, I was simply asking him a question." he said.<br>"Okay, but why were you... Ya know...?" I asked.  
>"I was simply cinvincing him not to be so shy." he smiled. I looked him over suspiciously.<br>"I'll ask him later..." I mumbled to myself. I knew I wouldn't get an answer I liked from this guy. So why did I even bother asking? Whatever.

"Watch where you're goin' next time, doofus!" I shreiked at Amanda as she bumped into me, pushing me over onto Ciel. He pushed me away from him and shot me a glare.  
>"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't in my way!" she yelled back.<br>"Dudes, you're both in each other's way so let me walk in between you guys." said Zsale. I agreed and jumpped onto the other side of her.  
>"Where are we going?" asked Ciel, who was becoming impatient with the walk. We were in Vegas, walking to the movie theater while our parents found a parking spot. "Yo, dudes, over here." Zsale said as she turned the corner to the ticket booth.<br>"A movie?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, what kinds of movies do you like?" I asked.<br>"Excuse me, young Chelsea, but why did we have to bring him," -pointing at Sebastian- "again?" Sebastian asked, visibly disgusted at the guy.  
>"What'd he ever do to you, Sebastian?" Zsale asked defensively. "Besides, we can't leave him alone in our house. Who knows what he'd do."<br>"We couldn't drop him off in the wilderness where he belongs?" he mumbled.  
>"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Sebastian.<br>"It surely would be better than dragging you along everywhere we go," he replied. Sebastian got angrier and then decided to bite Sebastian's finger when he pointed to laugh at him. Oh, and he growled like a dog, too.  
>"Stupid mutt, let go." Sebastian said calmly. His finger started bleeding as Sebastian bit down harder. Zsale went over to Sebastian and puched him across the face, an action that forced him to let go.<br>"Stupid demon," he murmered to himself.  
>"This is why I hate dogs," Sebastian whispered in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian growled again and Zsale slapped him in the back of his head. He looked up at her and then back at the ground.<br>"Wow, well, looks like someone is in charge of you." I said as he slouched his way behind her. She smiled victoriously and continued walking to the ticket guy. Our parents finally caught up to us to get the tickets and as we walked inside the theater, I noticed Sebastian had his lower lip stuck out and his eyes were teary. I chuckled at the sight and took a seat in between the two Sebastians.

Sebastian M. P.O.V

The whole theater went dark and that stupid dog got scared and started cuddling up next to Chelsea. I can definitely say I was jealous because she didn't seem to mind his touch at all. He was like a lost child. Hiding behind others when in fear. Why would he be afraid of the dark, though? It was so unlikely to expect from him. He seemed so fearless, and to refuse me like he did? What was up with this guy? And to cling on to Chelsea like he was was making me furious. I wanted to be the only one to touch, hold or even look at her. That was being selfish, but I have never felt this protective of anyone, not even my young master. The least I could say was that I think I was in love with her...  
>"Yo, pass me the popcorn," Chelsea's voice came from beside me, causing me to stray from my thoughts. I suppose this was a good thing, but when I handed it to her, a growl slipped from Sebastian's lips. I was awfully close to his face, I could feel his lips trembling as the deathly sound came out. As she took the popcorn from my hands, I swept my hand across his face gently to throw him off. My attempt succeeded as his lip quivered and he grew very silent.<br>"Get your filthy hands off of me you pervert!" he hissed. I smiled at his attempt to intimidate me and took my hand back.  
>"I was simply trying to keep you from distracting others from the movie." I replied.<br>"You couldn't just say shut up?" he whispered forcefully.  
>"Where's the fun in that?" I teased. The movie started and I heard Sebastian sigh, sounding like he was in pain. If he was so terrified of the dark, then why did he come in the first place?<br>Throughout the whole movie I could feel Chelsea shifting in her seat, trying to push Sebastian away. I finally decided to get up and drag him out of the theater by the hair. He started to whine, so I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. What a pain. He clung onto me as the movie got louder. How disgusting. "Th-thank you." he stuttered when we got into the sunlight. I looked down at him, his eyes big and glossy. He looked so pitiful. How sad.  
>"What was that all about?" I asked, purely out of curiousity.<br>"I'm scared of the dark, okay? Don't make fun of me about it!" he said.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, why are you deathly afraid of the dark?" I asked. "And don't worry. I won't make fun of you." I winked. He looked away.<br>"I don't know." he said, his voice shaking, clearly stating a lie.  
>"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if you don't mind not lying?" I said. He looked up at me, a look of confusion written on his face.<br>"Well, let's sit over there while the others are still in there." he said, trying to change the subject.

When the others finally got out, we all took silent seats in the car. I sat in the back next to Sebastian, much to my dismay. At least Chelsea was back there with me, too. The whole trip seemed endless. Nobody spoke a word, like they would get punished for speaking. Finally, Amanda spoke up.  
>"Awkward..." she chimed. Zsale started giggling.<br>"Everytime there's an awkward silence, a deformed baby is born." she said.  
>"Why would you say such a thing?" Ciel spoke up.<br>"Well, looky there, we're about to start a conversation!" she sang. "That's why." she said flatly. He glared at her, his eye cold and menacing. I smiled at the sight of how cold he could be.  
>"Young man, if you would be so kind as to get in your own seat, that would be great." I said. Sebastian got startled again and jumpped into my lap. When he didn't comply, I pushed him over and smacked him across the face. He looked at me, his eyes filled with tears. "You act like such a child." I said through clenched teeth.<br>"Can you... Let me out here?" he choked out. Everyone looked at him, sympathy ridden faces and all.  
>"Sebastian, what'd you do to the poor guy?" Zsale asked.<br>"I did nothing to offend him." I said emotionlessly. Everyone turned their attention to me.  
>"Just shut up and let me out! I have to kill them all! They're coming for me, let me out!" he screamed. Everyone's focus changed again, looking to him for answers. What was wrong with him now?<br>"It's okay, dude, no one's here but us." Zsale said.  
>"Should I pull over?" Dave asked. Everyone was still looking at him. Chelsea reached out her arm to touch him and he smacked it away.<br>"Don't touch me, just get me away from here!" he yelled.  
>"Sebastian, what did you do? Did you seriously hit him that hard?" Zsale asked.<br>"Please don't accuse me of anything, I did nothing of the sort." I said. Now Sebastian was curled into a ball on the seat, pulling at his hair. Dave pulled into a truck stop and got out to open the back door.  
>"Hey, kiddo, you gonna be okay?" he asked in a gentle voice.<br>"I think it would be best for him if I knocked him out." I said softly. Zsale held back a laugh, Chelsea looked at me as if to say "I'll help you stuff him in the trunk when he's unconscious" and Amanda looked at me with concern. Ciel was looking down at the boy expressionless. I took that as a yes and pulled the curled boy out of the car. With one swift punch, he fell to the floor, his nose bleeding. He growled and got to his feet. He swung at me and hit me below the gut, bringing me to my knees. I looked up at him. He looked pissed off, confused, lonely and frightened all at the same time. I smiled at him and got up.  
>"What the hell?" he said under his breath. I didn't expect him to snap out of it so quickly. I took another fist to his face and brought him down again. This is going to be fun.<p>

Chapter 3

Chelsea P.O.V

It's been about a month since I last saw Sebastian and Ciel. I missed him so much it hurt. I didn't care for Ciel as much, he was an emotionless bastard to put it nicely.  
>"Chelsea, come do the dishes! Me and dad are going to the store, we'll be back in a couple hours!" my mom shouted from the living room. I heard the door close and went into the kitchen. Amanda came out of her room like she was extremely peeved.<br>"Amanda, what's wrong with you?" I asked, annoyed by her attitude.  
>"Nothing." she grumbled. There was a knock at the door and then the doorbell rang. I went to see who it was and when I opened the door, I felt something slam into my head, putting me to the ground. I heard Amanda scream and then everything blacked out.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked myself when I finally woke up. It was really dark and the cold, damp air seemed to freeze against my skin. I shivered and looked around. There was nothing in the room but a small love seat and a sink.  
>"Chelsea? Where are you?" I heard Amanda's voice through a cracked door on the other side of the room. The door opened and a guy stepped in, white hair, green eyes and really tall. I looked up at him as he quickly approached. "Time to go," he said in a gruff tone. I got up and let him untie my hands. I don't think he was very smart, otherwise he wouldn't have done that. Well, he obviously wasn't smart because I took advantage of the moment and jumpped on his back to choke him when he turned around. He was stupider than I thought.<br>"You idiot, don't you know not to leave things lying around?" I said to myself when he fell to the floor, a crowbar lying beside him. I smiled at how strong I never thought I was. Picking up the crowbar, I quietly tiptoed into the room where my sister was. I peeked inside and noticed that nobody was in there watching her. She slipped her hands out of the rope and got up, walking toward me. What kind of idiots were planning all of this?  
>"Manda, you okay?" I asked as I carefully set the crowbar down. She nodded her head.<br>"Hey, what was that noise?" said another male voice from the room beyond Amanda's. The door opened and a guy with dark brown hair and sideburns stepped in. "Hey!" he yelled when he saw us. I picked up the crowbar and whacked him in the face with it. He fell to the floor bleeding and screaming in pain. A bunch more guys came in and started to yell and shout at us as we climbed out a window into an alley. Deadend. All the guys that were there were soon climbing out the window and surrounding us.  
>"What do you want with us? We're not special or anything, are we?" None of them answered and they all took a step closer. Soon enough, there was a dark figure standing in front of us, glowing eyes and all. I freaked out, screamed and hit the shadow in the face.<br>"Ow!" screamed a familiar velvety voice.  
>"Sebastian?" I asked in confusion.<br>"What was that for?" he asked. I embraced him soon thereafter.  
>"If you don't mind, I'd like to live." Amanda said. "Would you like to maybe get a room?"<br>"What is going on?" asked another voice from behind the crowd of men that were now all holding guns and had confused expressions on their faces. An all too familiar growl came as the boy stepped through the crowd of men who all towered over him. I smiled as I noticed how short he actually was and took the crowbar in my hand again, ready to hit him if needed.  
>"Get out of the way or we'll kill you all!" shouted one of the men. Sebastian stood in front of me and Amanda, Sebastian scurrying behind him as well.<br>"Here, try this," he said as he handed me a gun. I picked it up carefully, not really sure if I could fire a gun at someone. The deafening sound of gunfire came shortly after, followed by terrified screams from some of the men.  
>"Jared, go make sure the other kid hasn't gotten away!" shouted one of the men. Sebastian looked back at us and smiled his usual charming smile.<br>"Well, this is quite the predicament." he said, still smiling.  
>"We're getting shot at and you're happy?" Sebastian shouted.<br>"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here in the first place, big mouth." Sebastian replied softly.  
>"Wait, what?" I asked. "What do you mean 'if it weren't for him'?"<br>"Exactly as it sounds," he said.  
>"What?" I said, seriously confused.<br>"No time to explain, I'll tell you later. Sebastian, would you please do me a favor?" he said.  
>"Depends," Sebastian replied weakly.<br>"Go find the other kid, please." he said.  
>"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he screamed.<br>"Follow the scent." Sebastian said flatly.  
>"What am I, a dog?" he shouted in frustration. Sebastian shot him a sideways glance and Sebastian cursed under his breath. "Fine, I'll find the damn kid." he said, obviously annoyed. He took off his shirt and shoved it into my arms. There was a gunshot and when I looked back at Sebastian, he turned into a dogwolf/racoon thingy. He was pure white except for three rings around his fluffy tail and was about the size of our dog Shadow. No wonder he was so short. My jaw was still dropped as he took off for the large crowd of men who all had their jaws dropped.  
>"Wh-what w-was that?" Amanda asked. Right when she asked that, a boy with an aluminum baseball bat came up from behind and started attacking the guys with guns. I watched as he hit them in the head, knees and...other areas. Why aren't they doing anything? They're the ones with the guns. I guess they're just too stupid to realize what's going on.<br>"What the hell is wrong with those idiots? It's like they're oblivious to their own pain." said Sebastian who was now beside me putting his clothes on. I took a step away from him as he zipped up his pants. I felt my face get hot when he had to yell at me for his shirt. We all just stood there as the guy continued beating one of the guys with the bat, blood flying everywhere.  
>"Okay, kid, calm down. I think he gets the point. No one messes with you without your wrath on them." said Sebastian who was now pale from all the blood.<br>"Um, I don't know if you care or anything, but we need to get home before our parents do and if we don't shower quick enough, they might start to wonder." I said loud enough for them to hear. The guy was yelling at Sebastian who was grabbing the bat from him.  
>"Okay, let's go then." Sebastian said. We walked over to where Sebastian and the boy were fighting and Sebastian grabbed ahold of his ear, dragging him along.<br>"Stupid demon, let go!" he screamed.  
>"Hi, I'm Chelsea." I said as I reached my hand out for the guy to shake.<br>"Hello," he said calmly. "So, how'd you end up here?" I asked.  
>"Well, I was looking for someone and then someone came up behind me and hit me with a bat." he said.<br>"Is that why you have that stupid bat?" yelled Sebastian. Sebastian pulled harder and the boy with the bat swung it at him, hitting him across the face.  
>"No, that's why you filthy mutt." he said. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he screamed in pain while the boy continued hitting him.<br>"Okay, he's not a pinata, so if you don't mind, please stop hitting him." Sebastian said.  
>"Hey, we never got your name, dude." I said to the boy who had finally put the bat down.<br>"I'm Akito," he said smoothly.  
>"Well, I'm Chelsea, this is Amanda, Sebastian and...Sebastian." he looked over all of them and sighed.<br>"They have the same name..." he trailed off. I nodded my head and ran up to Sebastian.  
>"Why don't you let go now?" I asked. He was now dragging Sebastian by his hair and Sebastian was screaming bloody murder.<br>"Oh, shut up you stupid mutt. You're afraid of the dark and you can't handle a little bit of pain? What's next, fear of clowns?" he said plainly.  
>"I'll have you know that there is a very good reason that I'm afraid of the dark, okay? And another thing, I have a very sensitive head so quit pullin' my hair! And clowns are very creepy!" he shouted. Sebastian glanced down at him and Sebastian quickly looked away. I could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye. What a baby.<br>Back at home, my parents still were gone and me and Amanda got to shower quickly, one after the other. My parents still weren't home, so I had time to finish the dishes and clean my room. I walked into the living room where the two Sebastians were bickering about who knows what while Akito sat there watching.  
>"Yo, I need to talk to you," I said to Sebastian who was now looking at me. The other Sebastian glared up at me as I grabbed Sebastian's shirt and pulled him into my room. "You got some explainin' to do." I said flatly. He had a confused expression on his face.<br>"What are you talking about?" he asked, still with a confused ridden face.  
>"You said you would explain everything later, so it's later." I said.<br>"Ah, yes. It was nothing, really. Just that some strange looking men asked him where you lived and he was dumb enough to tell them." he replied.  
>"That's all?" I asked.<br>"Yes." he said. "But..."  
>"Yeah?" I said, waiting for him to tell me something more.<br>"It's nothing," he said shyly.  
>"Mkay, that was all." I said as he took a step closer. He got so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He was about to kiss me when there was a knock at the door. Irritated as I was, I went to answer it and upon opening the door, the smell of pizza hit my nose.<br>"Can I help you, Lennon?" I said as I read his nametag.  
>"Yeah, you ordered a large pepporoni pizza?" he asked.<br>"What? No." I responded. The guy looked at his map.  
>"Oh, sorry, wrong house." he said. I cursed under my breath.<br>"So, I got interupted from a kiss with Sebastian because you got the wrong house?" I screamed. I held up my fist to punch him when Sebastian spoke up.  
>"Now, now, don't go hitting pizza delivery guys, even if they have a poor sense of direction." he said as Lennon flipped the map over.<br>"Oh, it was upside down..." his voice trailed off. I put my fist down and shut the door in his face.  
>"Idiot," I mumbled.<br>"You were about to kiss that demon?" Sebastian yelled. "That's disgusting!"  
>"Like it's any worse than kissing a stupid dog like yourself," I said. He glared at me while Akito stared at him, obviously amused.<br>"Why doesn't anyone like you?" Akito wondered. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and continued to glare.  
>"Chelsea, I need to tell you something." Sebastian said.<br>"Okay, have at it," I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room. He pulled me into a tight hug and stroked my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and waited. He finally let go, but when he did, he got down on one knee.  
>"I-I love you," he said. My jaw dropped as I realized what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak, but when he did, my dad burst in the room.<br>"What is going on?" he yelled. We both looked at him flabbergasted by his sudden appearance.  
>"Daddy!" I smiled innocently.<br>"What's going on?" he said, looking at Sebastian, who was still down on one knee, and back to me.  
>"Dave, I'd be honored if you allowed me to take your daughter's hand in marriage." Sebastian said confidently. My dad continued to stare, most likely in disbelief that he just heard Sebastian say that to him.<br>"Why should I allow you to marry her? You haven't even dated." he reasoned. "And don't think I'll let you, either."  
>"Sir, I love her more than I've ever loved before. This is the reason I've come back to America." Sebastian said.<br>"Well, what makes you think Chelsea wants to marry you?" my dad said.  
>"Oh, I want to," I said enthusiastically. My dad looked at me, confusion spread across his face. I looked at Sebastian who looked amused.<br>"Alright..." my dad finally said. I shrieked in excitement and pushed my dad and Sebastian out of my room to call Zsale.

Sebastian N. P.O.V

Sebastian grabbed hold of Chelsea and pulled her into her room. Me and Akito were left out in the living room all alone.  
>"So, why are you here again?" I asked to break the silence.<br>"I was hoping to get some help in finding my friends," he replied.  
>"Ah..." An awkward silence filled the air and soon after, the door swung open.<br>"Oh, hello," Dave said as he entered the door. "Long time, no see."  
>"Yeah." I said.<br>"Who's your friend?" Shawn asked when she was inside.  
>"This is Akito," I said.<br>"Why does he have a bat?" she asked. I looked over at Akito who was looking at me.  
>"I like baseball..." he said. Shawn nodded her head and smiled.<br>"Where's Chelsea?" Dave asked.  
>"Uh, she's in her room I think." I smiled mischieviously. Dave left the room to check on her.<br>"Would you guys help me bring in the groceries?" Shawn asked. I got up from where I was seated and pulled Akito up too.  
>"Sure thing." I said. We went outside and grabbed a couple of bags from the back of the truck and carried them inside.<br>"What were you doing before you did that?" Dave asked as him and Sebastian walked out of the kitchen.  
>"Talking to a young man that was delivering pizzas." Sebastian said as I set the bags down.<br>"You ordered pizza?" Dave asked in disbelief.  
>"No, he was at the wrong house," Sebastian said.<br>"What's goin' on?" I asked as Akito slid to my side.  
>"Chelsea is going to get married," Dave grumbled, obviously not too happy about this. I looked over at Sebastian who looked as happy as a kid in a candy store and it finally clicked in my head.<br>"Wait... To this pretty boy?" I yelled. They both nodded their heads. Dave and I glared at Sebastian, hoping he would burst into flames. I grabbed Akito's wrist and pulled him along as I mumbled, almost to myself, "C'mon, let's go find your friends."  
>It took about an hour of wandering around this stupid town when Akito finally said we could take a break. We sat in the park and stared at the sky.<br>"Hey, what do your friends look like?" I finally asked realizing that I was pointless to this mission without knowing who we're after.  
>"Trust me, you'll know who they are when you see them." he said.<br>"Okay..." I said. Akito got up and walked over to the swings where an orange cat was sitting. I got up and walked over slowly to where Akito was now standing.  
>"There you are, Kyo. I've been looking all over for you. You can't just run off like you did." he said calmly. He had the cat in his arms who was hissing at Akito. Akito smiled and started to walk off. I took a step forward and noticed a small rat and a black dog hiding under the slide. Akito turned around and noticed them too.<br>"I think we'd better run, Yuki," I heard the dog whisper. I continued to stare at them as they tried to sneak away.  
>"What the hell?" I asked myself. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and the dog and rat were now two guys standing there naked. I took off my sweatjacket and gave it to one of them to cover up with. The one with grey hair took it and looked at me with gratitude and worry.<br>"There you all are," Akito said when he saw them. I then noticed the cat was gone and in it's place was a guy with orange hair. My eye twitched as I continued to stare at the three guys.  
>"Quit starin' at me!" yelled the guy with orange hair and red eyes. I glared at him and growled.<br>"Yo, dude, where have you been?" called a voice behind me. "And why are there three naked guys with you..." the voice trailed off. I turned around to see Zsale standing behind me, staring at the guys.  
>"I don't know these people!" I shouted. She smiled mischieviously.<br>"That's what they all say..." she said. I stared at her angrily. "Well, anyways, here you guys go." she continued as she picked up some clothes from the ground and tossed it to them. All of them were blushing.  
>"Thank you," said the grey headed guy, smiling slightly behind the red in his face.<p>

Kyo P.O.V

Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Some little girl ran up to me and hugged me, making me turn into a freakin' cat. She also hugged Yuki and Shigure, and to make things worse, Akito showed up outta nowhere with some freak with white eyes and grabbed me. He was about to leave, but that guy saw the other two and made Akito turn around to see 'em too. What topped it all off, we turned back to our normal selves and were naked in a public park. White eyed guy was staring at us, the pervert. I knew running away like that was a bad idea. But no one ever listens to me, so now we're taking our clothes from a girl who came running over to us to see the white eyed guy.  
>"So who are your friends?" asked the girl. She smiled at me.<br>"I'm Yuki, this is Shigure and this is Kyo. I'm sure you already met Akito." said Yuki. The girl looked over all of us and stopped smiling.  
>"Yo. I'm Zsale." she said. "Where's Chelsea at?"<br>"Home," mumbled the guy with white eyes.  
>"She called me and said something about Sebastian, but I didn't catch all of it. What happened?" she asked.<br>"If you don't mind, I'm going to take these three and go home. There's a long trip ahead of us." Akito said.  
>"There is no way in hell that I'm going home with you." I yelled. I bit my lip, realizing who I was yelling at. Akito replied calmly to my surprise.<br>"You don't have to like me to come home with me. We don't live in the same house, after all." he said.  
>"Yeah, but it's already too much livin' in the same country as you!" I yelled. The white eyed guy started laughing. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"<br>"Why don't you try moving instead of running away? Surely you didn't think this guy wouldn't try to find you idiots." he said.  
>"It wasn't my idea!" I defended.<br>"Then who's bright idea was it?" he mocked.  
>"His!" I shouted as I pointed to Shigure. "Who is this guy?" I yelled at Akito.<br>"Sebastian Niels," the white eyed guy said. I glared at him and balled my hands into fists. I was about ready to punch him, but was beat to it.  
>"Quit making fun of them!" Zsale said.<br>"But it's too easy," he said. She punched him in the arm.  
>"You don't even know them!" she yelled. "How would you like it if they made fun of you?"<br>"Quit fighting," Yuki said calmly. They both looked at him and Zsale smiled.  
>"Hey, you guys wanna come with me to my friend's house?" she asked.<br>"Sure," Shigure grinned. "Just how old is your friend?"  
>"Shut up!" me and Yuki yelled at the same time while punching him in the back of the head.<br>"Owies!" he whined.  
>"Let's go," I mumbled.<p>

Zsale P.O.V

We were all on our way to the car to go to Chelsea's house. Sebastian and Kyo were yelling at each other about whether or not Kyo was an idiot, Yuki and Shigure were telling them to shut up and Akito was beside me, silent. I was about to get in the car when I saw a guy sitting on the swing. I realized I knew the guy when he got up and turned around.  
>"Hey, Ronnie, wanna come to my friend's house with us?" I asked when he got a little closer. He looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head. "Then get in!"<br>"Another one?" Kyo yelled as Ronnie slid in beside him.  
>"Don't worry, dude, he's quiet," I said as I started the car.<br>"Yeah, it's always the quiet ones," Kyo mumbled.  
>"At least he's not an idiot," Sebastian said.<br>"I'm not an idiot!" Kyo yelled. Sebastian laughed and looked at Ronnie.  
>"Can you believe this guy?" he asked. Ronnie looked at him confused. I sighed.<br>"Don't mind them. They're just acting like idiots," I said.  
>"I am not an idiot!" Kyo shouted.<br>"There's a difference between being an idiot and acting like one." I stated.  
>"Fine!" he said.<br>"By the way, this is Ronnie." I said. Everyone looked at him, making him shrink into his seat.  
>"This is Yuki," -points at Yuki- "This is Kyo," -points at Kyo- " This is Akito," -points at Akito- " This is... I forgot his name," -points at Sebastian- " And I'm Shigure," Shigure said. Ronnie nodded.<br>"It's Sebastian," Sebastian said. Ronnie nodded again slowly.  
>In the time it took to get to Chelsea's house, we could have started and stopped a riot. Kyo was yelling at Sebastian who was laughing at Shigure who was whining like a baby while Yuki was telling Kyo and Sebastian to shut in all, it distracted me from driving because I was the one that had to stop Sebastian from laughing to make Kyo stop yelling which would make Shigure stop whining and Yuki stop telling them to shut up. I made Akito take the wheel while I turned around and smacked Sebastian. After it finally got quiet, I noticed I took a wrong turn and was now a mile past the chicken ranch.<br>"You see what you do?" I screamed at Sebastian who was now laughing at me. I turned around and glared at him, holding my fist up to let him know I was so not in the mood. He shut up and looked away. I turned the car around and started to drive to their house when Sebastian broke down crying.  
>"I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, practically jumpping into the front seat. He climbed into my lap and cried into my shoulder. It was a good thing there were no other cars around because he made me swerve off the road.<br>"Get off of me! You're gonna make us crash or something!" I yelled in his ear. I pushed him in the space between the two front seats and got back on the street.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo shouted. "You could've killed us all!"<p>

Chapter 4

Akira P.O.V

Madam Red was stupider than I thought. She didn't even care that I told her I was running away, or maybe she just didn't realize what I was talking about. Well, anyways, running away was easier than I thought and soon enough, me and my Sebastian will be together. I smiled widely at the thought and walked up to the house in front of me. It was such an ordinary house, nothing like the ones from upperclass England. In fact, it was rather small. I knocked on the door and, much to my surprise, the girl from the airport opened the door. She must've recognized me because she was glaring at me.  
>"Um, hi. I don't think I've had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Akira," I said innocently, hoping she would buy it. She eyed me suspiciously and welcomed me in.<br>"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
>"Where's Sebastian?" I asked eagerly.<br>"Not here," she replied plainly.  
>"I asked where he was not where he wasn't," I said matter-of-factly.<br>"Well, if you must know, he's staying at my friend's friend's house." she stated.  
>"Hmm... Where does this friend live?" I asked.<br>"What are you, a stalker?" she questioned. I glared at her. "Fine, I'll google directions for you." she finally gave in. I smiled at my victory and followed her to her room. When I got the map from the girl, I left on a quest to find my dear Sebastian. We'll be together again soon, my love.

Sebastian M. P.O.V

Since Dave kicked me out, I had no place to stay until Zsale drove up with Akito, Sebastian and four other guys. I couldn't stay with Akito and his three friends because they didn't have a place to stay either. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay with Sebastian, so I decided to ask the last guy. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He nodded his head before I could finish my question.  
>"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I know I'm a stranger, but I am very grateful." I said when he welcomed me into his home. The boy simply nodded.<br>"Why'd he have to come?" yelled a boy with orange hair who was pointing at Sebastian.  
>"Yes, why did you bring the stupid mutt?" I asked.<br>"He wanted to come," he said as he guided us to his room.  
>"Yeah, so what?" the range haired boy yelled. The boy shot a glance down at him and the orange haired boy looked away.<br>"You four can sleep in here," he said as he opened the door to a large room revealing a bunkbed and love seat.  
>"I'm sleeping on the top!" the orange haired boy yelled as he jumped onto the bed.<br>"How you, Kyo." said a boy with gray hair and purple eyes.  
>"Shut up!" the orange haired boy, who I assumed was Kyo, yelled. Sebastian giggled and sat on the ground.<br>"Too bad we couldn't stay with Zsale and her friend." a man with black hair sighed.  
>"You pervert!" shouted Kyo and the gray haired boy.<br>"Come on," said the boy who's house we were at and walked out the room. I followed him downstairs and into another bedroom. It was dark and there were two beds on oppisite sides of the room. He turned the light on and walked to the far side of the room.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name... Mine is Sebastian." I said lightly. The boy nodded.<br>"Ronnie," he said. I watched as he took out a note book, sat on the bed and started writing. I stared at him curiously as I listened to the sound of the pen on paper.  
>"Watch it, punk!" I heard Sebastian yell from upstairs. Shortly after, there was a loud crash and a high pitched scream. I looked back to see Kyo standing there covered in blood.<br>"What happened?" Ronnie asked calmly, not looking up from his pad of paper.  
>"I refuse to sleep in the same room with that stupid wierdo!" Kyo shouted. He stepped in the room and collapsed. I stared at the unmoving Kyo and then to Ronnie. He was looking at Kyo with a sympathy ridden face. <p>


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niel P.O.V

I honestly didn't mean to put Kyo in the hospital. I just kinda got scared after he jumped down from the top bunk of the bed. He jumped down and I turned around and accidently hit the lamp onto his head. He bled for a while before the ambulance got to Ronnie's house. I felt bad so I ran to the store and got him some flowers.  
>"These are for you," I mumbled when he woke up.<br>"Why the hell would I want those? And why am I in a hospital? I'm fine!" Kyo shouted. I look at him and started crying.  
>"I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I jumped on the bed he was in.<br>"What the hell? Get away from me you freak!" he screamed in my ear. I hopped off the bed and stuck out my lower lip.  
>"Please forgive me," I pleaded.<br>"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.  
>"I hurt you, didn't I?" I asked.<br>"I said I'm fine, now get me outta here!" he yelled. I immediatly stopped crying and smiled widely.  
>"Okay!" I said happily. I skipped over to the door and turned around. "Come on!" I gestured toward the door and smiled joyously.<p>

Kyo P.O.V

What the hell is wrong with that doofus? He skipped - SKIPPED - to the door and said, like a little girl, "Come on." How much wierder could he get? The doctor finally let me go and we went back to the quiet emo kid's house. He opened the door and a sweet smell of cookies filled the air around me.  
>"What's cooking?" Shigure asked. Ronnie shrugged his shoulders. We slowly walked into the kitchen and standing there was a tall red headed... I think it was a man.<br>"Shit!" Sebastian whispered loudly before turning to run away.  
>"Sebby! There you are!" the red headed thing yelled and ran up to him and hugged him.<br>"What are you doing in my house..." Ronnie asked.  
>"Get off of me." Sebastian said.<br>"Sebastian! I missed you!" said a little girl who was standing there in an apron.  
>"Akira?" Sebastian said.<br>"I still have to tell you something." said the girl.  
>"Okay?" said a confused Sebastian.<br>"I love you!" she said after a moment of silence. It got quiet. Too quiet. Everybody froze and had their mouths dropped. After an awkward five minutes of Sebastian staring at Akira who was smiling at him in return and everyone else staring wide eyed at the both of them, everyone else broke down in laughter. That is, except the red headed... guy? and Ronnie who continued to stare.  
>"How dare you, little girl!" said the red headed person.<br>"Put a sock in it, Grell." Akira said. The red head, who is apparently named Grell, screeched and pulled Sebastian toward it.  
>"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but are you a dude?" said Niel who was rolling on the floor. Grell looked at him and smiled.<br>"What a cute little boy!" he shouted and let go of Sebastian.  
>"Hey, who are you callin' little?" he said.<br>"You're so cute!" Grell screamed.  
>"I am not cute!" Niel yelled as he jumped to his feet.<br>"Sebastian, marry me!" Akira shouted out of the blue.

Sebastian P.O.V

I honestly didn't know what to do at this point. Niel and Grell were fighting about whether he was cute or not, Akira was talking about marrying me, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were laughing at me and Ronnie and Akito were... Somewhere? I didn't exactly know where they were, but they were gone. I turned to walk away but was grabbed by Akira who had a pleading look in her eyes.  
>"Please let go of me," I said.<br>"But you still haven't given me an answer," she replied. I let out a long sigh.  
>"I'm already getting married, okay? Plus, you're only seven," I stated. Akira looked down and tears fell to the ground. After a moment, she finally let go and ran into a corner with her head down. I shook my head in disbelief and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Upon opening the door, I found Akito in there reading a book. He looked up from the pages and smiled.<br>"Hello," he said. I smiled back and closed the door. I walked to another door and upon opening it, I found Ronnie in a corner crying his eyes out.  
>"Why are you crying?" I asked. He looked up and stared at me. He stared. And stared...<br>"I don't know." he finally said. I scratched my head and closed the door. I walked down the stairs again to see Akito beating the snot outta Grell with... A television...  
>"What are you doing?" Kyo yelled while grabbing Akito by the hair to pull him off. I don't think that was such a good idea, because now Akito was on Kyo beating him to a pulp.<br>"What's wrong with you, dude?" Niel yelled.  
>"I'm not a dude." Akito said with a fist in the air.<br>"Then what are you?" Niel yelled.  
>"A girl... Duh..." Akito said.<br>"Well, then, dudette, what the hell is wrong with you?" Niel growled. Akito got up and walked toward Niel. Niel cowered into a corner and Akito grabbed his face and kissed him. Everyone dropped their jaws and watched. Un-fucking-believable. Who in their right mind would want to kiss a dog? Disgusting. Just plain disgusting. I sighed heavily and slipped into the other bedroom.  
>"I've been waiting for this my whole life!" I heard Grell scream. Then, the door slammed open and Grell charged in.<br>"Grell, you're crazy. Leave. Now." I said. He jumpped, hoping I would catch him and puckered his lips. I took a step to the right and let him fall.  
>"Sebby!" he yelled.<br>"I'm leaving." I said as I walked to the front door. I stepped outside and saw a car pull up.  
>"Oh, hello," said the woman inside. She got out and opened the trunk. "Are you one of Ronnie's friends?" she asked.<br>"I guess you could say that..." I said. She smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake.  
>"I'm his mother," she said. I stared at her in disbelief.<br>"Well, in that case, I suggest you don't go inside your home. It's for your own good." I said as I walked away.

Akira P.O.V

Sebastian turned me down. Can you believe that guy? What a jerk! Well, I will win him over some day and then his stupid, gay, ugly, retard fiancee will hate him forever! And he'll be all mine! First, though, I have to find out who she is and destroy her.  
>Some lady came in and saw Akito and Niel making out, Kyo writhing in pain on the floor, Grell just as bad and Yuki and Shigure were watching the whole thing. By this time, Ronnie had come downstairs and was crying.<br>"What is going on?" she screamed. Everyone froze and looked at her.  
>"Nothing..." Akito said. She looked at Akito and gave her the evil eye.<br>"Why are you in my house?" she said.  
>"Well, you see, we kind of needed somewhere to stay, and this young man was kind enough to let us. Then, these two came out of nowhere and everything went downhill from there." Niel said.<br>"Okay then..." she said.  
>"Can we still stay here? 'Cause otherwise, we're sleeping on the streets." Kyo said.<br>"I guess that's alright, but you two have GOT to go." she said as she pointed at me and Grell.  
>"Hey! Why can't I stay?" I shouted. She just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I glared at the lady and stormed out of the house. I guess I'll have to stay with the girl from the airport.<br>When I got to the girl's house, I wasn't too sure if she would let me stay. I knocked and a young girl opened the door.  
>"Hi, I'm Akira. Is your sister home?" I asked.<br>"Um, yeah." she said.  
>"Can I see her?" I asked.<br>"Um, sure." she said. I followed the girl into a back bedroom and stepped inside.  
>"Hi," I said.<br>"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she said.  
>"I never got your name." I said.<br>"Chelsea. Now what do you want?" she said.  
>"I need to stay here." I stated.<br>"No way." she replied.  
>"Why not?" I asked.<br>"Well, first of all, you're a brat. Second of all, I don't like you. Third, because I said no." she said.  
>"You're so mean to me!" I said. She just looked at me as if I were being ridiculous.<br>"You're so stupid," said the other girl.  
>"Yeah, and I just don't want you to stay here." said Chelsea.<br>"Well, if you don't let me stay here, I'll just stay with Sebastian." I said as I turned to walk away.  
>"I knew it! You are a stalker!" Chelsea screamed. I turned around and looked at her. "I am not a stalker. I'm just a girl in love." I said dreamily.<br>"With Sebastian?" she yelled. I nodded my head and turned to walk away.  
>"And he will be mine." I added.<br>"Well, that's too bad 'cause we're already getting married." Chelsea stated. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
>"Excuse me?" I replied in disbelief.<br>"You heard me." she said. I turned around and glared at her before tackling her to the ground and punching her in the face. She grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the dresser.  
>"What the heck was that for?" she screamed. "You can stay, but you are so not sleeping in here!"<br>"Thank you." I said. I got up and turned around. "Oh, and Sebastian will be mine."  
>"Whatever, crazy little stalker girl." she mumbled.<p>

Sebastian P.O.V

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Niel called from behind me.  
>"Why does it matter to you?" I said calmly.<br>"'Cause you're wandering around the park and it's midnight! Why don't you just go back to Ronnie's house? His mom doesn't care!" he yelled after me, trying to keep up.  
>"I don't care either. As long as Akira is there, I'm never going back. I don't know how to deal with her right now." I stated.<br>"Quit bein' all depressed! She isn't there anyways!" he shouted. I turned around and glared at him, my eyes glowing.  
>"Who said I was depressed?" I hissed. He stared at me in horror. I smiled wickedly and took another step toward Niel. I could already tell this was going downhill, but I didn't want to stop myself. I was going to have too much fun with this.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. I could tell he was scared, I smelled his fear. As I took another step forward, I let myself fall into a dark shadow and turned into my true form. He continued to stare, his eyes wide with terror. The last thing I heard from him was a terrified scream and then his eyes shut and he was trembling like never before.  
>"So, Niel, shall I give you the slow, painful death, or shall I torture you to no end?" I said evilly. He scurried up a tree and clung to a branch. "Running away is not an option, Niel."<br>"Yeah, well it's better than dying!" he shouted.  
>"Oh? Then you want a slow, painful death? I can make that happen." I said as I grabbed ahold of the branch he was clinging on to. I broke the branch off and he fell to the ground along with it.<br>"Ow!" he yelled.  
>"What the hell is goin' on?" said a voice from behind. I turned around to see the orange haired boy standing there.<br>"Runn kitty boy! Run!" shouted Niel from the ground, "Save yourself!"  
>"What? No way! I never run from a fight!" yelled the orange haired boy.<br>"Kyo! Go! This is a fight you can't win!" Niel yelled. I smiled and took a step towards my new prey.  
>"Back off pretty boy!" Niel said. He got up and jumped to Kyo's side.<br>"My my, two against one. How unfair," I said. They both were glaring at me as I took a few steps towards them.  
>"I swear, if you don't back off..." Kyo stopped himself as I got so close to his face that I could feel his breath on my skin. I was about to bring my hand to his neck when Niel brought his fist up and threw it across my jaw. I looked at him in surprise and smiled.<br>"Get the hell away from him," he growled. I took a step to the right so that I was facing Niel.  
>"Do you want to join the adventure?" I asked.<br>"A-adventure?" they both stuttered. I smiled and grabbed Niel's face. I poked my long nails into his skin and let the blood drip down his chin. He shivered and took a step back. I tightened my grip and dragged my hand down his face, making deep scratches on his now pale face. I smiled as he fell to his knees.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kyo shouted. I stepped so that I was facing Kyo again. He froze when he met my gaze. Before I could slink my fingers around his throat, I heard my name being called. As I turned around, I felt something cold and hard across my face. I fell to the ground and the pain continued to grow, getting worse with each hit. Then, everything went black. <p>


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niel P.O.V

"Well it's about time," I mumbled. Sebastian looked up at my bloodstained face and frowned.  
>"What happened?" he asked. I glared at him.<br>"You freaking attacked me, dumbass!" I shouted.  
>"I know that. I mean after that." he said.<br>"Some retard hit you with a shovel. Over and over and over." I said. He nodded his head.  
>"Who was this retard?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "He sure hit you pretty good, though," I said. He glared at me and looked around the room. The walls were concrete, there were no windows and the only light was the one on the ceiling, which was very dim. We sat in silence for a few minutes. At that point, the lights went out. I got scared and huddled up next to Sebastian.<br>"Get away from me," he said flatly. I shook my head and gripped his arm tighter.  
>"I-I c-can't," I stuttered. He let out a long sigh.<br>"Why are you so afraid of the dark? And give me an actual reason this time," he said. I froze as I remembered what happened to me several years ago.  
>"I can't tell you," I replied. He soighed again.<br>"Why not?" he asked. I sighed.  
>"I can't talk about it. I freak out when I do," I explained.<br>."What do you mean by 'freak out'?" he asked. I sighed again.  
>"Nevermind," I said.<br>"Tell me," he said.  
>"No."<br>"Please?"  
>"Hell no."<br>"Why not?"  
>I was starting to get annoyed by all of his questions, so I smacked the back of his head. I felt him shift where he was sitting and everything went silent.<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"Just shut up with your damn questions!" I shouted.<br>"No. Not until you tell me why you're so afraid of the dark." he said. I growled and cursed under my breath.  
>"Fine," I mumbled.<br>"Okay," he said. I let out a long sigh before going on.  
>"I was six and-" I was cut off by the door swinging open and a man, the one that hit Sebastian, stepped inside. Sebastian looked up and glared at the man.<br>"Claude," he said.  
>"Sebastian, I finally found you," said the man emotionlessly. I looked at Sebastian and then at Claude.<br>"What?" was all I could say. "You know this retard?" I said after a moment pointing to Claude. Sebastian and Claude continued to glare at each other.  
>"What is it that you want this time?" Sebastian said.<br>"What is it to you?" Claude said.  
>"Freakin' english people... Who talks like that anymore? It's 2013 for cryin' out loud!" I yelled. They both looked at me with a puzzled look on their faces.<br>"What?" they said at the same time. I sighed.  
>"Try sayin' yo every once in a while. And what is it to you? Seriously? What's it to ya, retard! Get with the lingo, idiots!" I yelled.<br>"Yo?" they said. I face palmed.  
>"Okay, let's try this again. You, with the funky glasses, go back out and when you come back in say... Yo! Imma kill you now! And then you say... Hmm... I got it! Yeah, good luck with that dude! Okay? Now... GO!"<br>Claude stepped out of the room and closed the door.  
>"Yo. I'm going to kill you now." he said unenthusiastically. I face palmed again.<br>"No, that's all wrong! You gotta put some feeling into it, doofus! Now try that again and throw up a peace sign while you're at it!" I yelled. He left the room again and closed the door behind him.  
>"This is stupid," Sebastian said.<br>"Yo! Imma kill you now!" Claude said when he flew into the room.  
>"Yeah, good luck with that... Dude..." Sebastian mumbled. I stood up and slapped him hard across the face.<br>"Put some feeling into it, dammit!" I shouted. Sebastian looked at me in surprise.  
>"You slapped me!" he yelled.<br>"Naw, really? Now, get with it man!" I yelled. He stood up and punched me in the nose.  
>"Screw you!" he yelled.<br>"My nose!" I shouted while holding my nose. At that point, Claude joined in and hit me in the stomach. Then, Sebastian grabbed Claude by his hair and threw him hard into the wall.  
>"Back off, he's mine." Sebastian said. He turned toward me and Claude tackled him to the ground, running into me as well. We all landed on the ground and were throwing our fists into whoever we could reach. When we stood back up, my nose was bleeding and my face was swollen. I looked at Claude and Sebastian and they were perfectly fine.<br>"What the... That's not right! Damn demons..." I said. We were all yelling at each other about who was going to beat who up when the door slammed behind us. We all shut up and slowly turned around.  
>"This looks like fuuuuuun!" said a voice from the doorway.<br>"Alois?" Claude screamed.  
>I honestly can't say what happened next. There was a lot of screaming, yelling, cussing and hitting. And in a flash of anger, I put someone in the hospital.<p>

Sebastian P.O.V

"This is all your fault," said a swollen Niel. I looked at him. We were at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out with Alois' x-ray.  
>"I'm not the one who snapped the kid's arm." I replied. Claude looked at me.<br>"Yes. He is right. How dare you hurt my young master." Claude said.  
>"Who cares," Niel mumbled.<br>"You will pay for that," Claude said.  
>"Yeah? What are you gonna do, bore me to death?" Niel said. Claude glared at him.<br>"Excuse me, are you Alois Trancy's father?" asked the doctor when he walked up to us.  
>"No, I'm his butler." Claude said.<br>"Butler?" asked the puzzled doctor. Claude stood up.  
>"How is my young master?" Claude asked.<br>"Um... He's got a broken arm and his ribs are bruised. He's still smiling though." said the doctor. Claude nodded his head.  
>"Take me to him." Claude demanded. As they left, Niel stood up.<br>"Well, I'm outta here. See ya later dude." he said.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"Dunno... But I hate hospitals so see ya... Whenever." he said. I stood up and walked out the door, Niel following quickly behind.  
>"What are you following me for?" I asked.<br>"I don't know," he said.  
>"Hey, what happened to Kyo?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't seen him since I got hit with a shovel. I looked back at Niel and he was staring off into space. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and waved.<br>"Huh? Oh, right... I think he ran for his life after your creepy retard friend hit you with that shovel," he said.  
>"He's not my friend." I stated.<br>"Whatever he is," he said. A car drove up to us and the window rolled down, Zsale sitting behind the wheel.  
>"Yo, need a ride?" she said. I nodded my head and walked around to get in.<br>"I call shotgun!" Niel shouted. He got in and I heard Zsale say something about his face.  
>"Thank you," I said.<br>"No problemo," she replied. "Just don't be an idiot and make me take a wrong turn again."  
>"Yeah, whatever," Niel mumbled. I looked back and saw a baby staring at me with big glossy eyes.<br>"Why is there a baby in the car?" I asked.  
>"I'm babysitting for a friend," she said.<br>"Oh," I said.  
>"Yeah," she said. Everything went silent for a couple of minutes. Not even the baby made a sound. I looked back again and the baby was still staring at me.<br>"Why is the baby staring at me?" I asked, kind of disturbed by the big eyes. Zsale looked at the rear view mirror and smiled.  
>"Aww! He likes you!" said the girl beside me.<br>"Looks like your gonna be a good dad!" Zsale yelled. I looked at her in horror.  
>"Dad?" I said quietly.<br>"Yeah!" said the girl beside me. Niel started laughing hysterically.  
>"Him! A dad? In his dreams!" he said, still laughing. Zsale smacked him across his swollen face and he cringed in pain.<br>"Hey! Don't hit the little doggie!" screamed the girl beside me.  
>"Little?" he said in disbelief.<br>"It's okay, short stuff. I wouldn't want to be as tall as Sebastian either." Zsale said.  
>"Wait... How did you fit in the car?" said the girl beside me. I looked at her.<br>"I'm not that big," I said. The baby started laughing. I looked back at it and it stopped, staring at me again with those big glossy eyes. I swear, they're gonna pop out of his face one day.  
>"Whatever. I'm Zaria by the way." said the girl beside me.<br>"Sebastian," I said.  
>"Hey, dude, go back there and sing a lullaby to the baby," Zsale said.<br>"Me?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.  
>"Dooooo iiittt!" she said. I looked at her.<br>"Um... I'd rather not." I said.  
>"I can't 'cause I'm driving, so you gotta do it." she said.<br>"Make him do it!" I said.  
>"No!" Zsale said.<br>"Why not?" I asked.  
>"Because he's a lame dad!" she said.<br>"Hey!" he yelled.  
>"I'm still not doing it." I said.<br>"Fine! I'll do it when we get home," Zsale said. The whole way home, the creepy baby was staring at me. When we got to the house, Zsale made me carry the baby in.

Zsale P.O.V

I was walking up the stairs when I realized that Niel and Sebastian were still here. I pulled out my phone and called Chelsea.  
>"What do you want me to do with your fiancee?" I asked when she answered the phone. She said she didn't know so I decided to just kick them out. "You can't stay here. Sorry... Actually, I'm not sorry, but whatever. Nt my problem, so see ya later, dudes."<br>"Wait, what?" Niel said with a puzzled look on his face. I pushed them to the door.  
>"Why not?" Sebastian said. I smiled mischieviously.<br>"Just 'cause," I said and pushed them out the door.

Niel P.O.V

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I asked as I walked beside Sebastian on the moonlit road. He looked around and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I think you are paranoid," he said.<br>"No I'm not. I just feel like someone's following us. And it smells like bacon." I replied.  
>"Bacon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, bacon." I said.  
>"Hmm... Now that you mention it, it does smell like bacon." he said. I sniffed the air.<br>"It also smells like cologne. Hmm... Very sexy 2 by Victoria's secret." I said. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks.  
>"And you would know this how?" he asked. I turned around to look at him.<br>"Um... Well... I... Uh... Hey look! It's that retard!" I shouted as I pointed left. He turned around and then looked back at me.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"Umm... I don't know. Let's just keep on walking." I said.  
>It took about an hour to get to Chelsea's house. When we got there, Sebastian knocked on the door.<br>"Oh, hello." Dave said when he opened the door.  
>"We need a place to stay." Sebastian said.<br>"Well you can't stay here." said Dave. They glared at each other for about five minutes.  
>"Why not?" I asked. He looked at me.<br>"Because I said you can't. Now get off my property." he said. Then he closed the door.  
>"Damn," I mumbled.<br>"Well, I guess I'll have to endure at Ronnie's house." Sebastian sighed.  
>"Don't be so depressed! That wierdo little chick isn't there anyways." I said. Sebastian glared back at me.<br>"If by chance you are lying, I will make it so you may never speak again." he hissed. I swallowed hard. The guy knew how to make threats, I gotta admit.  
>"Okay," I said in a small voice.<br>When we got to Ronnie's house, he opened the door and forced a smile.  
>"If it is not of any trouble to you or your mother, we would still like to stay here," Sebastian said. He nodded his head and opened the door wider. Sebastian slightly bowed and said thank you. I walked up to the room where I was originally going to sleep in and Kyo was there, sleeping on the top bunk like he wanted. Everyone else was on the bottom bunk, squished together, leaving me to the floor. I fell asleep quickly.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

I woke up to a knock at the door. I heard daddy's voice and then Sebastian's. I quickly fell back asleep, but before I could go into a deep sleep, I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer. My bedroom door swung open and a black figure stepped inside. I hid under the covers, not sure of what to do. I didn't know what happened next, but I heard Akira and Amanda scream for a moment, then it went silent. I heard my dad come running towards my bedroom, a gun being loaded and then a gun shot. Everything went black a moment after.  
>When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a really nice room. I looked around and saw a young boy covered in the bed sheets. Then, the door opened and a man stepped in. I recognized him soon. It was that one guy that that one kid came with. The kid said I was pretty and then said his name was... What was it? Alois I believe. I didn't know the man's name, but he was super creepy and very... How do I put this nicely? Let's just go with queer.<br>"Hey you. Where am I?" I asked the man. He just looked at me and continued walking to the bed. He woke the young boy up, which turned out to be Alois, and looked back at me.  
>"Young master, I have brought the young girl like you wanted." said the man. The boy looked at me and his eyes lit up.<br>"Yes! Claude, prepare her for tonight," Alois said.  
>"Tonight?" I said, an uneasy feeling coming to me.<br>"Yeah! We're gonna party!" he said. The man walked to me and untied the rope from around my waist. He then untied my hands and threw me onto the bed, untying my feet after I landed. He walked to the closet and pulled out a red evening gown and handed it to me. I looked it over and then looked at Claude.  
>"Are you serious?" I asked. He just looked at me. I cursed under my breath and picked up the dress. "Fine, I'll put it on. But you two have got to go."<br>After dressing Alois, they left the room. I smiled.  
>"Idiots," I said to myself. "What is with the people in this town? Do they not know how to kidnap, or what?"<br>I walked to the door and opened it.  
>"I knew you would try to get away!" Alois said when the door hit him. "Claude, stay with her and make sure she doesn't leave."<br>"What?" I said in confusion.  
>"Put the dress on," said Claude when he stepped in and closed the door behind him. I cursed under my breath again.<br>"Fine, just turn around," I mumbled. He turned around and as soon as he did, I took the chair and smashed it over his head. He turned around and smiled.  
>"Would you like me to put it on for you?" he asked. I stared at him in disbelief.<br>"Fine! I'll put the dress on!" I yelled. He turned around and I put the red gown on. When I looked in the mirror, I realized how good the dress looked on me. "There, happy now?"  
>He nodded his head and opened the door, gesturing for me to follow him out. I stepped out and music was blaring from downstairs.<br>"This way," he said as he walked toward the elevator. I followed him and when we got to the bottom floor, there were tons of people all dressed up and lookin' fancy.  
>"Nice," I said.<p> 


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sebastian P.O.V

"Rooonniieee!" I heard Niel yell throughout the house. "Ronnie! Where are you buddy?"  
>"What's he yelling at you for?" asked his mother. Ronnie and I were in the kitchen with his mother. We were cooking breakfast while Ronnie sat at the table watching. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.<br>"There you are! I have been looking for you for an hour!" Niel said when he entered the kitchen. Ronnie just looked at him.  
>"An hour?" I asked.<br>"Yeah." Niel said.  
>"What do you want?" Ronnie asked in a quiet voice.<br>"I don't remember..." Niel said. The phone rang and Ronnie answered. It was Zsale.  
>"Hey, she wants to talk to you," he said, holding the phone out for me. I took it from him and smiled.<br>"Hello." I said. She sounded worried and said that Chelsea's mother was there to talk to me.  
>"She's gone." said Chelsea's mother.<br>"What?" I asked, confused by what she said.  
>"Chelsea. She's gone. Someone took her." she said.<br>"Who?" I asked.  
>"Hey demon dude, what are you talkin' about?" asked Niel. I shushed him.<br>"Some guy with glasses and a black tail coat," she said.  
>"Shit! Claude you bastard! Don't worry, Mrs. Swetky, I'll get Chelsea back." I said and hung up the phone.<br>"What's goin on? And who the hell is Claude?" Niel asked.  
>"Claude the retard kidnapped Chelsea," I said.<br>"Man, I knew that guy was stupid! I'm gonna kick his ass into next year! Anyone care to join us?" Niel said.  
>"Oh yeah! I'm so in!" Kyo shouted. "Wait, who's Chelsea?"<br>"Nevermind... Let's go kick some retard ass!" Niel shouted.  
>"Yeah!" Kyo shouted in agreement.<br>"Come on Ronnie, let's go!" Niel said.  
>"Why me?" Ronnie asked.<br>"'Cause you're awesome! Now let's go!" Niel shouted as he ran out the door.  
>"Excuse me, Miss, but can we borrow your car?" I asked.<br>"Sure," said Ronnie's mom. I slightly bowed and walked out the door.  
>"I call shot gun!" Niel shouted. As we all got in the car, I realized I had no clue where we were going.<br>"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.  
>"Oh we're going... Uh... I don't know." Niel said. I sighed and turned to Niel.<br>"I have an idea." I said.  
>"Okay?" Niel said. We drove to Chelsea's house and when we got there, her parents were talking to the cops.<br>"Stay here. I'll be right back," I said as I got out of the car. I walked over to where they were talking and smiled.  
>"Hey, Sebastian, in here," Zsale said from the living room. I walked over to where Zsale was sitting with Amanda and Akira.<br>"I need you to get something for me," I said. Zsale nodded her head.  
>"What do you need?" she asked.<br>"One of Miss Chelsea's shirts," I said. She looked at me funny and stood up.  
>"Um, okay, I'll be right back." she said. She went to Chelsea's room and returned a moment later with a gray shirt. "Here you go." she said as she handed me the shirt.<br>"Thank you," I said as I walked out the door. I got back in the car and handed the shirt to Niel.  
>"What's this for?" he asked. "It's a cool shirt and all, but gray's not really my color."<br>"It's not for you to wear," I said. We drove to a deserted area in town and got out of the car.  
>"Sniff the shirt," I said to Niel. He looked at me funny and blinked a couple times.<br>"Why?" he asked.  
>"Just sniff it," I said. He eyed me suspiciously and held the shirt to his nose. He took a big whiff and let it out slowly. He did the same thing again.<br>"What, are you trying to get high?" Kyo said.  
>"Shut up," Niel replied.<br>"Follow the scent," I said.  
>"What am I, a dog?" Niel yelled.<br>"Do you know how stupid you sound when you say that?" Akito retorted. Niel glared at her.  
>"Fine," he said. He sniffed the air and pointed west.<br>"Thank you," I said.

Kyo P.O.V

We were walking for what seemed like forever when Niel finally said we were there. I looked up to see where exactly we were. The Nugget. A freakin' casino.  
>"This is the place." Niel said.<br>"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. Niel nodded his head and went inside.  
>"What the heck?" I said. Sebastian turned to face us and smiled.<br>"Stay here, this shouldn't take long," he said.  
>"Hey! I thought we were gonna help you beat the bastard!" I yelled. He ignored me and walked inside. A few minutes later, Sebastian and Niel came out with sour looks on thier faces.<br>"What happened?" Yuki asked.  
>"Didn't see her anywhere." Niel said.<br>"Well, what did you see?" Yuki asked.  
>"A whole bunch of chicks dancin' around like they owned the place!" Niel yelled.<br>"Then why don't you keep looking?" I yelled.  
>"Because that retard was there and kicked us out! Then, this doofus didn't want to cause a big scene in front of the ladies so he just left!" Niel yelled back. We glared at each other for a moment before Shigure spoke up.<br>"I have an idea!" he exclaimed.  
>"Okay?" Niel and I said at the same time.<br>"This is stupid," I said. It was about twenty minutes later and we were all dressed up in dresses. "Why are we doing this again?"  
>"We need to get in there without being recognized and we have to blend in," Shigure stated.<br>"Okay, why is my dress orange?" I asked. He smiled. I could tell he was trying to contain his giggles.  
>"It matches your hair. Duh." Niel said. He was in a short white dress with thigh high boots which were white as well. Also, he had a wig that was a gross greenish color.<br>"Exactly," Shigure said. He was wearing a dark blue denim dress that came to about his knees and was wearing black flats.  
>"This is ridiculous," Sebastian said. He was in a long poofy light pink dress with hot pink ribbons and had hot pink high heels on. He had a long blond wig with light brown highlights.<br>"It's not that bad," said Akito, who was wearing a green gown and green high heels. There was a blue flower in her hair, pulling it back from her face.  
>"Um... Do I have to be here?" Ronnie said quietly. He had a black dress with a purple sash and a bow in the back and fishnet with black boots. He had extensions that were black and red like his hair.<br>"Yes," said Shigure who was smiling.  
>"Sebastian is right. This is ridiculous. I've worn a dress before this and they aren't very comfortable." Yuki said. He was wearing a dark red dress with black lace around the edge of the skirt and black heels with red around the edges.<br>"So, how exactly is this gonna get us in there? I mean, people say I have a girlish figure, but my face is pretty manly. The only ones who could pass as girls are Yuki and Akito, who, might I add, is a girl." Niel said.  
>"Manly face? You have chubby freakin' cheeks!" I yelled.<br>"People say that?" Sebastian asked.  
>"Oh yeah," Niel said. Everyone stared at him before bursting into laughter. Except Ronnie. He just stared. And Akito. Who was... Checking him out?<br>"You have nice legs," Akito said. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at her. Niel's face went red and he started pulling down on the dress.  
>"What?" he said, trying to hide his embarrassment but failing badly.<br>"Why were you looking there?" I yelled.  
>"Wait... You were checkin' me out?" Niel asked. Akito started blushing and looked away. Niel gave her a flirty look. "Okay."<br>Everyone started laughing harder, Akito was looking away, still blushing and Niel was looking flirtaciously at her. Even Ronnie managed to giggle at what just happened.  
>When everyone finally stopped laughing, we went inside. We got in the doors and all there was were girls. We walked to the middle of the room and stopped.<br>"What's everyone staring at?" Niel asked.  
>"You," I said. I then wished I hadn't said that, because I guess he got too uncomfortable. He ripped the dress off.<br>"Oh my god!" Shigure yelled. Everyone else had their jaw dropped. There were a couple gasps and a lot of squeels.  
>"You wear tidy widys?" I exclaimed. "Why are they pink?"<br>"Why were you looking?" Akito said.  
>"Like you weren't either!" I shouted.<br>"Dang it..." she said quietly.  
>"That's gross!" I yelled.<br>"Oh shut up. You were looking too." she replied. We looked back to Niel and I noticed girls all around were taking pictures. He turned red again and picked the dress up.  
>"That was the dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do... And I've seen some crazy things." said Ronnie. "Is that your name?"<br>"What? Psh, no." Niel said, pulling the ripped dress down.  
>"Mhm, sure. Well, if that doesn't scream gay, then I don't know what does." Ronnie said. Niel shrank back to a dark corner and disappeared.<br>"Okay then." I said.  
>"Was that Niel?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a young girl in a red gown.<br>"You know that dork?" I asked.  
>"Sadly, yes." she said. The girl turned around and widened her eyes. "Sebastian?"<br>"What?" I asked. "You know him too?"  
>"Why... And you... What?" she said.<br>"Chelsea!" Sebastian whispered. "You're okay!"  
>"Well, duh. Those two doofuses took me to this awesome party." said the girl.<br>"Wait, so you're Chelsea?" I asked. The girl nodded her head.  
>"Sebastian, would you like to explain why you are in a dress?" she said.<br>"Not now, we have to get you out of here first." Sebastian said. He grabbed her and turned to go out the front door.  
>"Wait, that Alois kid is over there." Chelsea said quietly.<br>"We could use the back door," Ronnie stated. Sebastian nodded his head and walked toward the back of the room, pulling Niel out of the corner before continuing on. We got about half way down the hallway when Sebastian turned the corner.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked.<br>"Claude is at the end of the hall," Sebastian said. "We need a plan B."  
>"This is plan B." I said.<br>"Then plan C," he said. We heard footsteps and then a tall man turned the corner we were in. He had glasses and was wearing a black tailcoat.  
>"Not this retard again!" Niel shouted. The man looked at us and frowned.<br>"Sebastian?" he said.  
>"Yes?" Sebastian said.<br>"Why on earth are you wearing women's clothing?" said the man.  
>"That's what I said!" Chelsea exclaimed. The man was clearly confused.<br>"Claude?" Sebastian said.  
>"Yes?" said the man.<br>"Before we take this any further, may I change?" Sebastian said. Claude nodded his head.  
>After we all got changed into our normal clothes, we went back to where Claude was with Chelsea.<br>"Now then, we shall be on our way." Sebastian said as he grabbed Chelsea's arm.  
>"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that." Claude said as he stepped in front of us, blocking our path.<br>"Why not?" Niel yelled.  
>"It is an order from my master." Claude said.<br>"Stay back, I'll take care of this," Sebastian said, putting his arms up so no one could pass. Claude was staring at Ronnie who was shifting his feet back and forth. An eery grin spread across Claude's face and he took a small step forward.  
>"What's with those jeans? They are so tight you are going to need to amputate your legs soon. And what's with that shirt? It is very inappropriate. And what's with your hair? You badly need a hair cut. You look like a girl with it that long." Claude said. Everyone looked at Claude then at Ronnie.<br>"Don't talk to him like that!" Niel shouted.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't know his father was here... Let me apologize. I'm sorry the truth hurts." Claude said.<br>"Yeah? So does a knuckle sandwhich, which is what I'm gonna give you if you don't shut up." Niel said.  
>"Ooo, I'm so scared." Claude said.<br>"Okay, that's it!" Niel yelled as he took a step toward Claude. Ronnie stopped him before he could get past Sebastian.  
>"Don't worry. I got this." Ronnie said quietly. Niel looked at him in confusion. Ronnie walked up to Claude so that he was close to his face.<br>"What do you want?" Claude said, taking a small step back.  
>"C llate y l rgate de este pueblo. Por qu quieres estar aqu de todos modos? Esta ciudad es deprimente." Ronnie said. Claude had a confused look on his face and Sebastian started to laugh. Ronnie then turned to Niel and smiled. "Eres una puta hombre pervertido que le gusta coquetear."<br>Niel blinked a couple times and Sebastian started laughing harder.  
>"What?" Niel said, sounding totally confused. Sebastian started laughing so hard that he fell on the floor and clenched his stomach.<br>"Stop it! It hurts!" he said, trying to hold back tears. Ronnie turned back to Claude.  
>"En serio, si no quiere convertirse en un Pahrumpian oficial, vaya. Ahora." Ronnie said. Claude still looked confused.<br>"What?" Claude said. Ronnie just looked at him.  
>"Well then, we'll just be on our way now," Shigure said as he grabbed Chelsea's arm. Claude was too busy pondering on whatever Ronnie said to care that we were taking her. On the way out, some random girl was walking by.<br>"Hey, didn't I see you in the dictionary under 'shazaam!'?" Niel said to her. She ignored him and continued walking. Yuki, Shigure and I all facepalmed.  
>"Exactly my point," Ronnie said.<p>

Chelsea P.O.V

When we got back to my house, everyone greeted me with hugs. Especially my parents. And Zsale. Ronnie started crying.  
>"We're so glad you're okay," my dad said. I smiled and hugged him again. Zsale smiled.<br>"Yeah, you had me worried there, man. As long as they didn't... You know what..." Zsale said, her face turning serious. I giggled slightly before saying "No, they didn't... You know what."  
>She smiled again.<br>"Good. 'Cause if they did..." her face went serious again and she cracked her knuckles. Everyone laughed.  
>"It's good to be home," I said.<br>"Hey, let's all go to my house for dinner except for Niel 'cause he sucks!" Zsale said.  
>"Hey!" Niel shouted. Zsale stuck her tongue out at him and went out the front door.<br>When we got to her house, her dad opened the door. (She forgot her key.)  
>"Come on in," said Greg. We all walked in, Niel closing the door behind him, smashing Greg's hand in the door. There was a crunching sound and then Greg started cussing up a storm which, for safety purposes, will be blocked out due to the fact that young ones are here and would be very intrigued by the variety of words he uses.<br>"What the #&$%&+! *~$%&$%! Oh my *#~=^%&*! Why? Why #$^%^$*^~!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. Niel had his hand over his mouth and Ronnie started crying again. Greg was still yelling.

"You're going to put everyone in the hospital one of these days," Zsale said. We were sitting at the hospital waiting for the x-rays. Ronnie and Niel were sitting next to Sebastian, crying on his shoulders. Kyo was glaring at Niel along with Greg's wife and kids.  
>"It's definitely broken," the doctor said when he came in.<br>"I'm so sorry!" Niel shouted as he jumped in Greg's arms.  
>"Get off of me! Damn, you're just like my son!" Greg yelled and pushed Niel off with his good arm.<br>"No, 'cause Miles doesn't jump in your arms like a little baby," Zsale said. Niel glared at her.  
>"I'm not that little!" Niel said.<br>"Yeah you are." I said. Niel glared at me and Sebastian smacked his head. 


End file.
